Her Story
by Angel Kamiya
Summary: The moment Ahsoka went outside, she saw the dark figure called Darth Vader waiting for her.


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.  
Her Story  
By Angel Kamiya

Ahsoka had been sitting there in the small hut, waiting for the person that would kill her. They were coming for her. It wasn't going to be long now until she saw her old master again. Anakin had been her master during the Clone Wars, but he had turned to the Dark Side and become something else. Something that had torn her world to pieces.

When she heard the deep breathing coming from outside, she finally opened her eyes. The lightsaber was in her right hand.

The moment Ahsoka went outside, she saw the dark figure called Darth Vader waiting for her. There were two clone troopers at his side. They were there to make sure she would not be able to survive. It was warm that day.

"Darth Vader. You have finally arrived," she muttered.

"My old apprentice," Vader answered, in a low tone.

Ahsoka grabbed the lightsaber and ignited it. She was ready for the battle that she knew that she would not walk away from. Anakin had been her master, so that meant this man standing there knew everything he needed to defeat her. She wasn't going to survive this battle, but it didn't matter. She had to fight.

"Why? Why did you do it?" Ahsoka asked, angrily.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you kill them? The Jedi."

"They were traitors."

"You call them traitors? They were my family and my friends!" she shouted, tears in her eyes.

Without thinking Ahsoka lunged forward, forgetting about what she had learned as a Jedi, and tried to finish him with one strike. He had to be killed. If he left that place more people would die. Innocent people that she had been friends with.

Something like an invisible hand caught her around the neck. Ahsoka dropped down to her knees, no longer able to breathe. The Dark Side was choking the life out of her.

"You are a threat to the Emperor's new order," Vader started, looking down at her.

Vader ignited the lightsaber. The crimson blade hummed as he raised it to attack.

Ahsoka waited for the moment when her life was no more.

There was crackling sound as the lightsaber hit something else. The two clone troopers screamed as they were slashed in the chests by Vader's blade. They dropped to the ground, dead. Vader released the grip that he had around his former student's neck. The lightsaber in his hand was then shut off.

Ahsoka coughed as she finally could breathe again.

"You will leave," Vader uttered, stepping to stand beside her. "I will tell the other clone troopers that I killed you and burned your body."

Reaching a hand forward, the lightsaber that Ahsoka had dropped flew into his hand. He was going to take it.

"Why? Why didn't you kill me?" she asked, in disbelief.

"My mother and wife are dead. You will not become like them."

As she stared at him, she couldn't believe that her master had been married. It only took her seconds to realize who he was talking about. There was only one woman that he could be referring to.

Ahsoka couldn't believe how badly she wanted to cry. Padme had been a dear friend. To hear that she had died along with he Jedi was almost too overwhelming.

Ahsoka stepped forward, not knowing what to say.

"You are no longer a Jedi. You'll find a place to live in the Outer Rim, far away from the Empire. If you ever return, I will kill you," Vader explained.

The girl turned and picked up the small bag that carried her things. Anakin was going to let her live. Her master was still inside the man that had become Vader.

While walking on the street, she thought about to do. The spaceport wasn't far away, and her ship could travel far until she had to refuel. She wasn't a Jedi anymore. She had once been so excited to learn that she would become Anakin's apprentice. It had seemed like a lifetime ago. Now she was really alone. What was she going to do? It took a moment before she realized that she was going to have to discover that on her own.

...

**A/N: I hope you liked this story! Please Review!**


End file.
